iKeep An Eye On Carly
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Set during iPear Store. Sam only takes the job to keep an eye on Carly and the boy she was flirting with.


_**Disclaimer: So, I do not own the characters of **__iCarly__**. After I saw **__iPear Store__** I got the urge to write a fic. Sam only took the job at the store to keep an eye on Carly flirting with the guy and to make Freddie's life miserable. It's in first person, sometimes Sam's voice just comes out. Hope you like! **_

iKeep An Eye On Carly

By Julia

When we heard that Freddie got a job at the Pear store, I had to admit, I didn't really care. I had been working on a way to tell Carly that I was in love with her. I hadn't yet come up with a good way to do it. Then Carly said that she wanted to take her laptop to the store to get worked on. And Gib wanted to get a case for his Pear phone. So, we all went down. Freddie was working. I didn't care so much about that. What I did care about was Carly flirting with the guy who was working on her laptop. I was keeping my eye on her while Gibby was having the phone case guy help him. I was keeping my eye on Carly, while I was also watching Freddie try and sell things. He was not good at it. I stepped in, and his boss offered me a job. I took it, mostly because I wanted to keep an eye on Carly and that guy. Freddie was definitely pretty peeved about it. I thought it was funny.

I did my thing, and his boss promoted me. I was now Freddie's boss. It didn't really matter, because I wasn't planning on staying very long. I just wanted an excuse to stay there. Carly was flirting pretty heavily with that guy. I was just glad that the guy was a nerd and didn't really know what she was doing. I wasn't going to have to scare him off. I had a tendency to do bad things sometimes. I was trying to be better about it. I just couldn't help myself sometimes. Especially when it came to Carly. I had to talk to someone about this. My only options were Gibby or Freddie. I decided that Freddie would have to do. Plus, he knew about having feelings for Carly. We could sympathize with each other. Not that I did feel sorry for him. Because I didn't. I turned to him. "Freddie, can I talk to you about something?"

He gave me a look. I didn't often confide in him, so he was right to be suspicious. "What do you want Puckett?" He asked, as he gave me an arched eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Rolling my eyes at him, I said, "Look, I am not trying to do anything to you. I just need to tell you something important. Something that I've never told anyone else before. "I'm... in love with Carly." I said, speaking in a low voice. I didn't want anyone else to hear me. I also wasn't out as a lesbian. But I was. I just didn't want anyone to know until I had Carly. I didn't know what people would say. I wasn't that worried that I couldn't fight back, because I could. This was just the way I wanted to do it.

His eyes widened. I could not tell what he was about to say. He stood there a second, not sure what to say to me. I waited for whatever he was going to say. "You what?" He finally supplied.

I looked at him. "I am in love with Carly. Do you need me to say it slower?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Shaking his head at me, he said, "No, you don't. Why are you _telling _me this?" He asked, not looking away from me.

I looked down at my beat up DC sneakers. I didn't know how to say I just really needed his help. I had to know if I should tell Carls how I felt. "Look, I know you like, have loved Carly since, like, forever. If you don't want to talk to me about this, it's okay." I told him. I may not like Freddie very much, but I didn't want to deliberately hurt him. I knew what it was like being in love with Carls from afar. It could be brutal. Especially for Freddie, since it was never going to happen.

This seemed to confuse him, too. He thought for a minute. "No, it's okay. I know if you're talking to _me_ about this you've got no one else."

I laughed a little. "Yeah, but if you repeat any of this, I will beat your ass. We will not speak of this again." I told him. He nodded quickly. Taking a deep breath, I said, "So, I've been in love with Carly since I met her in grade school. I have been trying to hide it since. I'm afraid of what she'll say if I tell her. I think I always knew I was gay. I never really had any interest in guys. Unless Carly suggested that I go out with some dude. It just seemed easier to go along. I figured I could tell her one day. I don't know that I can have anyone else until I know how she feels."

He took this all in. He looked confused still. He didn't know how to help me, I could tell. "Wow. I don't know what to say." He scuffed his foot on the floor. "Why'd you take the job?" He asked me.

Smiling a little, I looked at Carly before I answered. I said, "So I can keep an eye on Carly while she's flirting with that guy. It doesn't mean I have to stay here." I lowered my voice to say that, in case anyone else was listening.

To say he looked astonished would have been an understatement. He gave me a very shocked look. "Well, okay. I shouldn't really be surprised, I guess." He said, shrugging. "She seems really into that guy." He added, looking at me, and then glancing at Carly.

Scratching my head, my blonde hair falling in my face, I nodded. "Yeah. But he doesn't seem so interested. It's okay because I'm not worried about him and I'll be here. I've always been here. You know, Carly may have to go through all these guys to be ready for me." I didn't know for sure, but I had to be positive if I wanted to get what I want. "My point is, do you think I should tell her that I'm in love with her? I think I might be tired of pretending that I'm in love with her. Maybe it might be rough if I came out but maybe I'll be more relaxed."

"It's out of my realm, but maybe if you did say something, you'd feel better. I mean, it goes along with when you're keeping something. Maybe if you speak up you'll feel better." Freddie shrugged again. He didn't seem to be upset, despite what we were talking about. It made me have a little bit of respect for him. It was hurting him to talk to me about this. He was helping me even if it hurt him. I still didn't like him but at least I had some respect for him.

"You know, Freddie, I may be mean to you, and cause you a lot of pain, but you're helping me right now and I appreciate it a lot. I'm sorry that I have been awful to you. I still don't like you, but I'll try to be a bit nicer." I didn't want to give him a promise, in case I couldn't keep it. I don't think I'll ever like Freddie. Especially if it worked out with Carly. Freddie's been in love with her for a really long time. Almost as long as I have. It's kind of like when the one you love is dating someone else. You may be able to be polite to them, but that doesn't mean that you will ever really like them. Don't tell me that it's possible to like them because I won't believe you. I don't think I've ever really liked any of Carls' boyfriends. I've only ever really had one or two, and Carly didn't like mine. Which just made me think that maybe she felt the same for me and just couldn't show it.

There was a loud noise from the area where Gibby was. I just shook my head and looked at Carly and that guy up by the counter. I didn't know how it was going, other than he seemed to be oblivious to her flirting with him. I was toying with the ends of my long blonde hair. I didn't know what else to say. I figured I'd wait till I knew Carls was done flirting with him and then I'd tell her we needed to talk. My stomach was already full of butterflies. I didn't know what I was going to say. It had to be right. It had to be perfect. It had to be the right words. I would find the right ones. I was thinking about it while I sold some stuff to the stupid people who were coming in. I was going to use the money I was going to get from the commission to take Carly out. I figured it was the best way to spend money that I was only going to have because of her, on her. I didn't know how we were going to move things forward without making things more difficult or complicated.

It was about this time that Freddie got fired. I had to say, I was not surprised. I saw Carls giving up on the flirting with that guy, so I walked out too. I kept the shirt and my badge. I didn't care if they wanted it back. I didn't think they'd miss me or my badge. I went out to see where Carly was. She was by the bus stop. We were going to take it back to her apartment. She was standing a bit aways from Gib and Fredwad. I walked up to her, "Hey Carls." I said, my hands in my jeans pockets. She turned to look at me. "We have to talk, Carls." I told her, and reached out, taking her hand with mine. "That boy is not worth your time if he can't recognize how amazing you are." I told her.

Her eyes widened as she looked back at me. She looked confused. "What are you getting at, Sam?" She asked, looking down at her entwined hands.

My thumb ran along the back of her hand. "Carly, I have something to tell you. I have been in love with you since we were in grade school. I never told you because I wasn't sure if you would feel the same." I said, finally looking up in her eyes. I then started talking again. "I want to be with you. I want to take care of you like you deserve. One day I will make you Mrs. Samantha Puckett." I told her. "All you have to do is let me."

This seemed to stun her into silence. Carly didn't say anything at first, or pull her hand away. I thought that was a good sign. She actually even tightened her grip on my hand. She started running her thumb along my hand as I had done hers. Her wide eyes started to fill a little bit with tears. She opened her mouth wordlessly. Then she finally started to speak. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say those words." She finally said. "I think that when I first realized I was in love with you was when you were dating Jonah." She said. That of course had been awhile ago. I had not been in love with him. It was only because Carly seemed to want me to be with him. Plus, I had thought that he could be a good beard or something. Even by then I had given up on being straight. I had already been in love with Carly then. Then she started speaking again. "I have always tried to set you up because I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me." She started to shake her head. "We've had all this time when we could have been together." She said, and turned her eyes on me.

I looked at her. "Don't worry or regret it. All we can do is be together now." That was all I wanted. I wanted to be with her, and I was going to do my best to take care of her. "I love you, Carly. I will do my best to treat you right." I knew she would believe this. I didn't like most people. Never really had. Carly I had always treated better than I did anyone else. And I of course showed proper respect for Spencer, her older brother. I knew now that I'd have to answer to him as far as Carly was concerned. I was sure that Spencer suspected I loved her. I had often thought that he wanted us to be together. I just didn't know if he knew for sure. I was prepared for him. He might not let me spend the night with her anymore, or I'd have to sleep on the couch, instead of Carly's room. "We'll be together. Just like it should be."

By this time, the bus had arrived. We got on, sitting in the back by ourselves. Gibby and Freddie seemed to get that we wanted to be alone. Freddie even gave me a knowing glance. I just inclined my head slightly at him and turned my attention back to Carly. My arm was tight around her waist, and she was leaning against my shoulder. I didn't know what was going to happen when we got back to Carly's, but I just hoped that it would be what we both wanted.

The bus ride was long. Gibby had gotten off at his stop. Freddie separated from us when we got upstairs. Spencer wasn't home. Carly and I sat on the couch. I was nervous. In a good way but nervous nonetheless. I put my arm around her waist. Carly turned on the tv, but I really didn't think that either one of us was going to pay any attention to it.

Her eyes were wide, and she was looking at me. Carly was the one to make the first move. She closed the distance between us and pressed her lips to mine. It was soft at first, and then she darted her tongue out and licked my lips, wanting to put her tongue in my mouth. I felt my entire body shiver. I was on fire. It felt good, kissing Carly. I could feel things starting to feel wet. I wondered if Carly was too. I was starting to feel tingly all over.

Her foot was playing with my foot. I had one hand dancing on her stomach. She was trembling a little under my touch. I let my hand climb a little, and slid my hand on her breast. Her whole body shivered. It felt amazing. Soft and supple. We were still kissing pretty feverishly. Carly's hand took mine and slid it between her legs. My mind was blown. I unbuttoned her jeans, and parted her legs a little, and then my hand slid into her underwear. Was this what it would be like, dating Carly? Sitting on the couch and fooling around? Sticking a couple of fingers inside her, I began to pump them. Her hips immediately rocked up against me. I took that to mean I was doing what she liked. It felt amazing to be inside her like that.

"Sam..." She grunted against my mouth. I pulled back to look at her, try to guess what she was trying to say. She looked at me, and she really surprised me when she said, "Sam... eat me out." It came out in a squeak. It was really adorable. I like that she had a bit of a dirty side to her.

Looking around nervously as if I was expecting Spencer to be there. When he wasn't, I lifted her up enough so I could pull down her pants and underwear enough to get to her. Very slowly, I slipped my tongue into the wet folds. Her hips arched a little. I slipped one finger inside while I was licking, and she gave a soft moan.

"Sam..." She squeaked, and one hand went into my long blonde hair. Carly tugged a bit. I had never done this before, so I was really just going by what I had read in Cosmo. Plus, I knew that I would like what it was I was doing. At least, I thought so. I was spurred on by how she was enjoying herself. Her body was definitely responding. Then I sucked hard on her clit, and that got me a good hair tug and Carly coming all over my face.

After I had lapped it up, I was leaning up to kiss her when the front door opened. "Oh my God, Spencer!" I cried, turning red with embarrassment.

Spencer dropped the bag he was holding, and Carly hurried to get herself covered. Spencer looked shocked, and then angry. He looked like he wanted to scream and throw things. "What... what the hell, guys?" He cried. I had backed up and away from Carly, my face beet red.

"I'm sorry, Spencer." She said, fully chagrined. She was still sitting motionless on the couch.

Spencer looked at me. "You were defiling my sister! What... how long has this been going on?" He demanded to know.

I kept my eyes on my shoes. I said, "Tonight was the first time." I hoped Carly wouldn't be mad I said something. I just didn't want to lie to him, him not letting me see Carly was the last thing I wanted.

Stepping closer, Spencer said, "I don't think I should have to tell you that groping my sister is not something I want to come home to you doing."

I nodded. "I know. I'm so sorry, Spencer."

He then proceeded to yell at us for an hour. He told Carly that he didn't care if she was gay but he did care about finding us having sex on the couch. He told Carly she was grounded for three weeks. I told her that I would wait for her to be ungrounded. I was just fine, because I knew that she was my girlfriend now. She'd also let me be the first person to do something with her sexually. It touched me. I was just glad things were working out. She was the best girl I knew. The best girl I would _ever _know.

_**Author's note: So I hope you liked! I had this in me and it needed to come out. Cam forever!**_


End file.
